La sonrisa de Mona Lisa
by Lily Loop
Summary: Hermione lo quería matar. Había arruinado el cuadro más reconocido del mundo y él solo se defendía diciendo que era un regalo, pero al final los cataclismo y desastres mundiales quedaron de lado. La pasión contenida no ayudaba mucho y la tensión sexual era palpable. Pobre Ron, la cena le va a quedar servida.


_Hola, me presento, soy Pilar de Chile, este es mi primer Dramione, a lo mejor quedo un poco OoC, no lo sé, espero que les guste, que opinen sobre él y digan si realmente vale la pena o no. No soy fanatica de la pareja, pero tenia ganas de escribir sobre ellos. Un gustazo y a leer. Reviews si lo estiman conveniente :) _

* * *

**La sonrisa de Mona Lisa**

La mirada de Draco, estaba llena de arrogancia y petulancia, provocando más de algún insulto por lo bajo, pero eso no quitaba que él dejara de tenerla. Es más, enmarco en su rostro esa típica sonrisa de "Hey, ustedes que me miran, si ustedes, soy mil veces superior y el imperio que heredare superara todo el dinero que tiene este país".

− ¿Puedes quitar esa mirada idiota, por favor? – Dijo la pequeña y delgada chica, con resortes y engranajes en pelo – Imbécil ¿Puedes evitarlo?

− Granger, si estoy aquí es para cumplir con "mi condena" por los errores de otras personas – dijo él siseante como siempre, para luego acercarse a ella – Y hacerme vivir algunos días con los Muggles, no creo que ayude mucho a mi rehabilitación.

− ¿Sigues pensando que son impuros, sangre sucias y esas tonterías que tu hablas? – Draco lo pensó un momento, para luego fijamente mirar los castaños ojos de ella.

− No, pienso que son inferiores, pero gracias a Merlín, son pocos los que tienen la suerte de llegar a nuestro mundo – dijo sonriente.

− Eres el ser humano más detestable del mundo ¿Por qué no pudieron elegir a otro "sangre sucia" – levanto los dedos, poniéndole comillas a la frase – para que te acompañara y comprobara que de verdad estas aquí, con ellos, compartiendo?

− Porque según el ministerio, nuestra enemistad, te hace ser más imparcial e incluso puedes hacer un informe, prácticamente destruyéndome y ellos creerán a raja tabla en ti; logrando darme más condena de la que tengo – dijo él de lo más tranquilo, poniéndose en puntilla, esperando que esa maldita fila avanzara por lo menos dos puestos. – Granger, llevamos como cuatro horas acá ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?

− Porque dijeron en el ministerio que tenías que quedarte acá, por lo menos, hasta las diez de la noche – dijo Hermione, para luego empujarlo levemente – no te me acerques tanto.

−Uy se pone nerviosita la futura Weasley – dijo para picarla – ¿No pudiste quedarte con algo mejor? Luego me arrepentiré de esto, pero hasta Harry es mejor que él. – Se quedo en silencio un momento – Miento, son de la misma calaña.

− ¿Acaso tu entras en una categoría mejor, llamada: "Draco el joven más genial, inteligente, maravilloso, guapo y genial del universo"?– estaba perdiendo los papeles, pero logro controlarse en ultimo momento.

− Dijiste genial dos veces, eso me hace pensar que en verdad me atribuyes esa característica – sonrió con arrogancia − ¿Está mierda no avanza, Granger?

− Es uno de los museos, más bien ES el museo más importante de la tierra – dijo con esa voz de niña genio, que tanto detestaba el rubio – Además, dentro de este lugar están las obras más importantes desde todas las épocas, destacándose artes orientales, grecorromanos, antigüedades, pinturas, esculturas – decía ella, mientras la chica de adelante le hacia sin disimulo ojitos al heredero Malfoy y este descaradamente le sonreía, obviamente no se la llevaría a la cama, ya saben cosas de sangre pura. – ¿Me estas oyendo?

− Me aburres Granger – luego metió la mano en su bolsillo – no quiero ser descortés ni nada por el estilo, pero no traje dinero, así que tendremos que largarnos – dijo Malfoy, girándose, mostrando toda su ancha espalda.

− Para ahí mismo. El ministerio sabía que harías alguna de tus tretas, así que envió bastante dinero para suplir gastos – saco de su bolsillo varias monedas y billetes, mientras sonreí. Draco se acercó a ella, para arrebatárselo – No te atrevas a quitármelo, Malfoy. No te lo daré, ni siquiera sabes usarlo, así que te aguantas un momento más. Oye, ¿Cómo me ibas a invitar a comer?

− Esperaba que tu lo hicieras – dijo pasando delante de ella, acercándose a la caja del reciento, para hacer el ingreso.

− Maldita rata de alcantarilla, pobre y amargado – decía enojada, casi pateando el suelo – me he tenido que aguantar todo el rato sus cambios de humor y desplantes y cosas…

− Señorona, mis fratelos también quieren pasar, essere veloce – al parecer, el signore le estaba parlando que se apurara. Hizo un gesto con la mano y camino, haciendo resonar sus pisadas.

−Granger, tienes que pagar – dijo él, apoyado en pilar del lugar.

− ¿Cuánto es? – pregunto bruscamente, para luego arrepentirse.

− Dieciséis Euros – dijo el cajero del lugar.

Hermione lo pago y tomo del brazo a Draco, que la miraba de nuevo socarronamente. Le dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo, tal como lo había hecho cuando iban en quinto, pero está vez esperaba tener mejor suerte, rompiéndole la nariz y sacándole dos dientes. Ese seria un logro desbloqueado.

− Mira las esculturas y léete sus descripciones, al parecer el Ministerio no quiere solo mi informe. Apúrate por favor – se cruzo de brazo y junto las piernas, manteniendo su postura inquebrantable de señorita bien.

− Mínimo acompáñame, prefiero rata de biblioteca conocida, que rata de biblioteca por conocer – dijo mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos, clara muestra de hastió.

− Se dice por favor. La boca no se te caerá si tienes un poquito más de educación.

− ¿Vinimos a conversar o cumplir mi condena? Me basta con saber que tengo que estar pegado a ti por varias horas más, pero ver que tu lengua no para es suplicio, de verdad.

− Malfoy… − las palabras quedaron en su boca, porque Draco se giro y comenzó a vagar por el lugar, con una cara de aburrido – Idiota.

Hermione no tenía recuerdos de haber maldecido y dicho tantas malas palabras en un solo día. Su actitud intachable, la hacia conservar y por sobretodo morderse la lengua frente a provocaciones que comúnmente le llegaban, ya sea por ser héroe de guerra – no entendía como había gente que la detestaba por eso – o su impresionante capacidad mental, su inteligencia avasalladora o su gran conocimiento del mundo Mágico y Muggle, pero al parecer con Malfoy enviaba todos esas virtudes por un gran y potente tubo, guardándolos en un recóndito lugar de su cabeza, para convertirse en Jane, su alter ego maldito que la hacia comportarse casi como troglodita frente a esa cosa que se hacia llamar Draco.

− Aquí tenemos obras de la Revolución Francesa. Estás fueron entregadas por sus dueños u olvidadas por ellos, luego de huir para salvar sus vidas – la instructora seguía hablando, mientras Draco se acercaba a mirar esas cosas, que para él no eran más que baratijas sin significado alguno, pero que para esa gente eran un recuerdo histórico de batallas ganadas.

A lo mejor hacían un museo en el mundo Mágico recordando la guerra que había terminado hacia ya tres años. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron. Era repulsivo recordar que él había pertenecido a las filas de los mortífagos ósea los malos y aunque trataba de justificarlo con su ya conocido, "Tenia solo diecisiete años", sabia que en fondo igual era partidario de algunas ideas. Movió la cabeza negativamente, mejor no pensar en eso. Los dos años en Azkaban y ahora su condena vigilada con horas de trabajo comunitario como le llamaban a su estadía en lugares Muggles, le habían enseñado que no todo era negro y blanco, que existían matices y que mientras ellos viviera en su mundo, ellos vivirían en el suyo sin molestarse mutuamente. Aunque eso no era necesario decírselo a Granger, porque seria como darse por vencido.

− Por Dios – Draco se giro ceñudo al escuchar la voz de su ex compañera de Hogwarts – La primera y única vez que vine, estaba en remodelación y no lo pude ver ¿Dime si no es maravilloso?

Draco miro la pintura y movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados, tratando de tener una perspectiva distinta, pero al parecer, su poco conocimiento del arte Muggle le estaban pasando la cuenta, porque no lograba entusiasmarse como lo estaba su compañera.

− Es un cuadro, más o menos chico – dijo él. Miro a Hermione y estaba lanzaba llamas por los ojos – No entiendo que tiene de genial.

− Es la Mona Lisa o Gioconda – dijo ella, con su nariz apuntando hacia al cielo. Draco pensó que con esa postura altiva se veía bastante guapa.

− La Mona Fina o como se llame, no tiene nada de interesante – su voz volvió a ser displicente – hasta creo que Dama Gorda es más vistosa que esta cosa.

− Es porque no tiene movimiento – apunto hacia el cuadro – Es la obra más conocida de Leonardo Da Vinci, uno de los grandes pintores, escritores y yo diría que soñadores de este mundo.

− Es como algo aburrida – acoto él – Parece de esas chicas que van a fiestas de sociedad y son vírgenes. Se mantienen todo el rato en sus sillas, con la manos cruzadas sobre las piernas y apretaditas, para que se note que son castas y puras.

− Eres el ser más detestable del mundo – comenzó a enojarse – No puedes comparar a la gran Mona Lisa con las chicas que se venden al mejor postor.

− Dije que eran vírgenes – Hermione movió la cabeza.

− Concuerdo en algo contigo – hablo luego de unos segundos contemplando la obra.

− Por Merlín, vas a hacer caer el cielo – dijo Draco.

− Como que algo le falta, a lo mejor ese amague de sonrisa, debería ser una sonrisa completa – Draco solo asintió – Ya apurémonos. Tengo que cenar con Ron – Hermione siguió caminando, mientras Draco la miraba en su vaivén de caderas, idiotizado.

− Si hay algo en lo que concordamos, hay que tratar de mantenerlo en el tiempo – lanzo un hechizo sobre la pintura y se largo del lugar, por primera vez sonriendo genuinamente.

− ¿Terminaste el informe? – decía la chica, mientras se acercaba a la habitación de hotel, donde se estaban quedando ese tarde. Cabe recordar que era uno no mágico.

− No he empezado – dijo mirando al frente, sin poder pestañar − ¿La gente vive dentro de esas cajas? − Apunto al televisor, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara – Que incomodo.

− Idiota, es un televisor. Graban desde distintas lugares y luego lo reproducen – la cara de confusión de Draco le hizo entender que toda su explicación había sido en vano. No comprendía nada. – En fin, más te vale que comiences pronto tu informe, te queda solo media hora y no creo que a tu madre le haga muchas gracias que estés en este mundo y menos conmigo.

− ¿Qué le ves? – Hermione no entendió − ¿Qué le ves? No es guapo, ni inteligente y mucho menos adinerado. Su familia no tiene una línea de ascendencia pura y mucho menos un lugar donde caerse muertos. Respóndeme Granger, ¿Qué le ves? – comenzó a caminar arrinconándola contra la pared, para luego acercarse su afilada nariz a sus parpados y olerla. Hermione temblaba y sus mejillas se habían tornado de un adorable color rosa.

− La mayoría de las cosas que dijiste, tienen más que nada un significado material – dijo ella, envolviéndolo en su aliento – El amor en algo intangible, que se siente y te arrebata, sin necesidad de fijarse en ninguna de las frivolidades que me acabas de nombrar.

− Pero tampoco te apasiona o te recuerdo que cuando íbamos en sexto, me rompiste una camisa al tratar de besarme – el tono rosa de sus mejillas, paso a un rojo furioso, casi como una tetera en ebullición.

− Eso es otra historia – dijo ella, con la voz entrecortada.

− Déjalo – paso labios por la frente – no te prometo una vida de fidelidad, ni de amor incondicional, pero te entrego toda la pasión del mundo y el mejor sexo de tu vida.

− Esa propuesta es repulsiva – trato de salir del agarre al cual estaban sometidos sus hombros, pero fue imposible. – déjame.

− No quieres – estaban a milímetros y las respiraciones se estaban haciendo una sola. Los ojos acerados se cerraron y los marrones copiaron su acción. Hubo un pequeño roce, lanzando electricidad en ambos cuerpos.

− Extra, extra – decía la voz chillona de la presentadora, haciéndolos girar a los dos para mirar la televisión, sin separarse. – La Mona Lisa ha sido violada, su pintura ha sido manchada por obra de malhechores. Se dice que las cámaras no lograron captar el momento. En todas partes del mundo se están entregando a sus respectivos dioses y juntándose en familias. Se habla de un cataclismo y que la sonrisa maquiavélica que le han dibujado o ha mutado ella sola es muestra clara de un desastre mundial.

− ¡MALFOY! − El grito los hizo separarse, sin poder terminar lo que empezaron − ¿QUÉ HICISTE?

− Solo quería hacerte un regalo – dijo el de lo más tranquilo, sentándose en el sofá.

− Pero es la Mona Lisa – su tono de voz bajo, pero no por eso dejo de ser terrorífico – Eres hombre muerto. Acabas de ensuciar con magia una de las obras representativas de la humanidad.

− Te puedes calmar, tus gritos están dañando mis oídos –su voz siseante. – solo fue un pequeño arreglo el que hice.

− Idiota, imbécil, tarado, estúpido, tonto, hijo de la gran… − no siguió, pero las ganas no le faltaban – Acabas de cometer un gravísimo error.

−Solo quería hacerte un regalo– volvió a repetir, para luego sonreír con arrogancia– ponlo en el informe. Total, se enteraran como sea que de que fui yo, pero aunque me den cien años en Azkaban, con una cosa me voy muy feliz.

− ¿Con cual? – dijo ella, tratando de respirar hondo.

− De que tu, te excitas por mi y que a lo mejor si la voz de la presentadora no nos hubiese interrumpido, en este momento estarías gritando mi nombre – se acercó y le dio un leve beso en los labios − No fue un gusto conocerte, Granger, pero es un gusto calentarte.

El portazo fue seco, pero la chica no salió de su abstención. Se tocaba los labios, casi como si quemaran, patio la pata del sillón.

− Maldito Malfoy – dijo casi en un susurro, pero sin saber si era porque había arruinado a la Mona Lisa o porque en verdad tenía razón sobre lo que dijo.

Rehízo el informe.

− Que triste. Draco se va ha convertir en musgo de todos los años que va a pasar encerrado – la sonrisa malévola cubrió su rostro, pero no lo llevo a cabo. Volvió a hacer otro de nuevo – Esto no quedara así, no señor.

Se paro, camino hacia la pieza donde debería estar y lo vio acostado sobre la cama, ella no dejaba las cosas a medios y si en sexto le había roto la camisa, ahora a los veintiún años le rompía los pantalones.

Con o sin sonrisa de Mona Lisa, le daría un regalo de vuelta a Malfoy y era probable que, les quedara gustando y pidieran más, olvidándose del mundo y de los museos que lo componían…Y también haciéndola olvidar la cena con cierto pelirrojo.

Draco esbozo una simple sonrisa, miro hacia el su lado y pudo expresar solo una oración.

− Pobre Ron, la cena le va a quedar servida.


End file.
